Jealousy Of Hibari
by kerosama1994
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, is a man whose jealousy knows no bounds… 18fem27. Oneshot.


Jealousy of Hibari.

By: Kerosama

Summary: Hibari Kyoya, is a man whose jealousy knows no bounds… 18fem27. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this story plot.

* * *

How do you describe Hibari Kyoya?

If you asked around, people would probably answer: menace, monster, oni, sociopath, psycho, scary, bite you to death…

The worse answer anyone can give for anyone who didn't really know him, would be: death, shinigami who wields tonfas –death incarnate.

For those who knew him…

Those answers would probably be the same…

If not the same-

Then they would answer worse things… Simply because they knew him, and knew how he really was.

But if they were asked his weakness, then there would only be two answers. Those who really didn't know him would answer: _"Does he have one?"_

The other answer would be from those who really knew him…

They would answer: his jealousy…

Yes, that's right. It was a fact that he, Hibari Kyoya was a jealous guy…

He never was a guy, who tolerated it when his wife was around others even if they were family…

Actually, he hated it even more if it was her family. They could get her attention like nothing else could. But the only exception was him. Yet, it was pretty hard for him to get them away from her-and vice-versa.

It annoyed him, to no end that she ignored him at times because of her family and all their antics…

He especially hated her brothers: they were too overprotective of her; they were also rowdy and tended to crowd around. The worse fact was they never tried to let him get close to her-even if they were already married. The rest of her family was rowdy, but never got close to her brothers' level of rowdiness and indiscipline. Though the worst part was the fact that they were all family, so- it meant no biting to death…

Hibari was usually pissed every Saturday because: this was the day the whole family had dinner together. He really didn't want to go but, if not for one thing- he would really rather spend time at home and eat there.

Really it was unfair… He just wanted to stay at home and cuddle- or to do other things with his wife on a Saturday. But he made a promise with her father… There was no going back because of it. The Spartan in the suit and fedora- who was famous in Namimori as the sadistic Spartan professor in the Namimori University had to be the father of his wife: Tsuna.

After their first actual meeting, Reborn had been doing everything he could to separate them. His plans unsurprisingly worked most of the time. His wife and her dad had a strong bond, when he went to get his permission to marry her… He got the fight of his life, he knew about the rumors of him being a marksman, an ex-hitman, a Mafioso, a bounty hunter, an assassin… Though nothing prepared him for that fight, and in the end her father won. He ended up making a promise of bringing her over once a week.

He got to marry her in return so he can't complain that much…

Though in the end, even her father wasn't as much as a threat as the male in front of him was…

"_Who do you love more?" _The male asked.

"_Huh?"_ A woman wearing a kimono asked, titling her head to the side slightly in confusion.

"_Who do you love more? Me or him?"_ The male asked pointing at Kyoya when he said him.

The woman stared at the male in front of her and then at her husband. While she did this, Kyoya gave a glare at the male which was returned with the same fierceness. The woman seeing this gave a laugh at their antics.

Kyoya and the male stared at her. They both didn't glare but started looking expectantly at her…

When she finished laughing, her husband spoke. "_So who do you choose?"_ He asked with his voice filled with venom and jealousy.

The woman just stared at him then at the other male who was still looking at her expectantly…

"_Does it matter?"_ She asked trying to futilely reason with them.

"_Yes."_ They both said at the same time.

The woman looked at them and gave a sigh… _"I love you two equally…"_ She said exasperated.

But even if she already gave her answer, the two were still at it. They began to glare at each other with killing intent coming out from them. When the woman saw this, she started to scold Kyoya.

"_Kyoya, stop that."_ She said before going to where the other male was. Kyoya now stopped glaring and stared at his wife. _"You're taking his side now, Tsuna?"_ He asked, glaring once more at the male who had a triumphant smirk on his face.

Tsuna looked at him. "_I'm not taking any sides; it's just that Kyo-chan is still a child…"_

"_Hardly…"_ Kyoya snorted.

Tsuna just sighed, and then turned to the other male. _"Kyo-chan, why don't you go to Ame?"_

Kyo-chan, gave a nod and a quick hug before scurrying of to find his big sister. Tsuna then looked at her husband who was approaching her. His face was blank, but she had the feeling he was annoyed. When he came closer to her he said. _"Who is it?"_

Tsuna quickly answered. _"Both of you."_

He met her eyes and felt his jealousy multiplying. _"It's not possible to love us equally…"_

"_Of course it's possible, Kyoya."_ Tsuna answered him, smiling at the same time.

"_How? I'm your husband."_ He stated.

"_Kyo-chan's our child."_ She answered back. There was a short pause of silence after that. Kyoya knew he couldn't counter that argument, but that didn't mean he liked it…

He was taken out of his thoughts when his wife started giggling before hugging him. He hugged her back which she welcomed. _"You really are such a jealous guy, Kyoya…"_ She said when she pulled back, though her voice was soft and gentle.

"_It's not like you mind."_ He said smirking, moving closer to her and wrapping her in his arms. She was only able to say one thing before Hibari kissed her.

"_You're right, and I wouldn't want you any other way…"_

* * *

_I'm sorry for my late updates!_

-Kerosama


End file.
